wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Larissa O'Donovan
Larissa O'Donovan (née Wright)' '(b. September 16, 1981 in Sydney, Australia) has been involved with dancing in many Wiggles productions. She started dance at 3 years old, and studied at the Halloran School of Dance, which was one of the studios regularly used in the early Wiggles seasons. In 1996, when she was 15 years old, she auditioned for Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and got accepted to be a Wiggles dancer. As a teenager, she garnered awards in Irish Dancing at the Australian National Championships. She also graduated from Brent St. Studios with a degree in Arts in 2001. From 1998 to 2004, Larissa participated with the Wiggles cast as a Wiggly Red Coat Dancer and Tour Dancer as she got to travel throughout Australia, the United States, and the world. In 2004 she left the Wiggles cast, but still showed up in a few videos, and then rejoined the cast at the end of 2006. Her other Wiggles projects include playing Fairy Larissa in the Dorothy the Dinosaur TV series, and helping out at Mikalina's Cafe, which is run by Anthony Field's wife. She married Sean O'Donovan in 2008 and has two kids. Her last appearance was in Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series 3. Gallery LarissaasaKid.jpg|Larissa as a kid LarissaBalletDancing.jpg|Larissa ballet dancing LarissaWright.jpg|Larissa in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" GregandLarissaWright.jpg|Greg and Larissa MurrayandLarissaWright.jpg|Murray and Larissa DorothyandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy and Larissa Dorothy,ClareFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy, Clare and Larissa TheWigglesMovie1754.jpg|Larissa in "The Wiggles Movie" LarissaWrightinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Larissa in Yummy Yummy (1998 video) LarissaWrightinTootToot!.jpg|Larissa in "Toot Toot!" LarissaWrightasDoctor.jpg|Larissa as a doctor LarissaWrightin1998PromoPicture.jpg|Larissa in 1998 picture LarissaWrightin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|Larissa in 1998 picture #2 LarissaWrightinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Larissa in "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyandLarissaWright.jpg|Anthony and Larissa HenryandLarissaWright.jpg|Henry and Larissa CaptainFeatherswordandLarissaWright.jpg|Captain and Larissa JeffandLarissaWright.jpg|Jeff and Larissa WagsandLarissaWright.jpg|Wags and Larissa LarissaWrightandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Larissa and Corrine LarissaWrightinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Larissa in "Yule Be Wiggling" LarissainBlackandWhitePicture.jpg|Larissa in a black and white picture LarissaWrightinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Larissa in Wiggly Party concert LarissaWrightinWigglySafari.jpg|Larissa in "Wiggly Safari" LarissaasanEmu.jpg|Larissa as an Emu WiggleBay37.jpg|Larissa in "Wiggle Bay" Brett,LarissaandKristy.jpg|Brett, Larissa and Kristy LarissaWrightinSacramento.jpg|Larissa in Sacramento, California LarissaWrightin2002.jpg|Larissa in 2002 WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!194.jpg|Larissa in "Whoo-Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" LarissaastheRedFlower.jpg|Larissa as the Red Flower LarissainTVSeries3.jpg|Larissa in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series LarissaWrightPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Larissa playing Red Starry Keyboard LarissaasanItalianDancer.png|Larissa as an Italian dancer LarissaWrightinTopoftheTots.jpg|Larissa in "Top of the Tots" Franko,Larissa,RyanandLucy.jpg|Franko, Larissa, Ryan and Lucy LarissaWrightPlayingDrums.jpg|Larissa playing the drums LarissaWrightPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Larissa playing the trumpet LarissaandherRegularSelf.png|Larissa and her regular self LarissaWrightinJapan.jpg|Larissa in Japan LarissaWrightinAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Larissa at the Great Wall of China LarissaWrightinHongKong,China.jpg|Larissa in China, 2003 LarissaWrightinBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Larissa in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" ColdSpaghettiWestern24.png|Larissa in "Cold Spaghetti Western" LarissainSanta'sRockin'!.png|Larissa in Santa's Rockin'!" LarissainSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Larissa in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue LarissainherChristmasMessage.jpg|Larissa in her Christmas message LarissaWrightatMikalina'sCafe.jpg|Larissa at Mikalina's Cafe MikiFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Larissa and Miki LarissaWrightinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Larissa in "Live Hot Potatoes!" LarissaWrightinTVSeries4.jpg|Larissa in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series LarissainSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Larissa in "Sailing Around the World" LarissaWrightinBirdHat.jpg|Larissa in Bird hat MagdalenatheMermaidinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Larissa as Magdalena the Mermaid LarissainWiggledancing!.jpg|Larissa in "Wiggledancing!" Jeff,DorothyandLarissaWright.jpg|Larissa, Jeff, Dorothy the Dinosaur Larissa,KristyandKatherine.jpg|Larissa, Kristy, Katherine LarissainGettingStrong!.jpg|Larissa in "Getting Strong!" LarissainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Larissa in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" LarissaWrightandTeddyBear.jpg|Larissa and Teddy Bear LarissaasLittleMissMuffet.jpg|Larissa as Little Miss Muffet LarissaasLittleBoPeep.jpg|Larissa as Little Bo Peep LarissainPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Larissa in "Pop Go The Wiggles!" credits FairiesClareandLarissa.jpg|Fairies Clare and Larissa FairyLarissa.jpg|Fairy Larissa FairiesClareandLarissainSwingingFairies.jpg|Larissa in Swinging Fairies FairyClareandLarissainDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Larissa in Dorothy's Memory Book FairyLarissa'sBeautifulCandles.jpg|Fairy Larissa's Beautiful Candles FairyClareandFairyLarissa.jpg|Larissa and Clare FairyLarissa'sBeautifulCandles2.jpg|Larissa in Beautiful Candles DorothyandFairyLarissainRosyCar.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Larissa ClareFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Clare and Larissa LarissaO'Donovan.jpg|Larissa in 2010 SeanandLarissa.jpg|Larissa with her husband, Sean in 2014 10479750_10152567569262411_1209226628788089179_n.jpg|Larissa, Sean and their kids in 2015 15622550_10154038486426776_1513757551771383875_n.jpg|Larissa at The Wiggles 25th Anniversary Reunion Concert in 2016 21270826_10154862809042411_2206726927780762074_n.jpg|Larissa, Sean and their kids in 2017 Category:People Category:Crew Category:Born in 1980's Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Families Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:Unknown Religion Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2008 Category:Pianists Category:Pirates